powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Behind the Scenes
In Flurious' Ice Cave, he plans on retrieving the Cannon of Ki Amuk. Kamdor arrives and offers to help by taking out the Mercury Ranger. Back at the mansion, Tyzonn is trying to get Andrew to tell him about the new Zords that are being created for him. Jessica Jefferies, an old friend of Andrew's arrives and asks if she can interview the Rangers on her morning talk show "Good Morning San Angeles". Mr. Hartford agrees. The Rangers get ready for their television interview. To start the show, Jessica introduces everyone, but when she gets to Dax, he suffers from stage fright. During a break, an assistant from the Mayor's office asks Jessica if she would give the Rangers special Commendation Medals from the Mayor. Jessica agrees and head back out to the set, but. . . The assistant is really Miratrix. With the show finished, and the Rangers having the medals, they start to leave. But as they're leaving the stage, Tyzonn almost falls and is feeling a bit dizzy. Miratrix reports back to Kamdor, telling him that her mission was a success. He explains that the medals were made of materials that would react to Tyzonn's physiology. Flurius is about to pilot his robot and head out to get the Cannon of Ki Amuk, but the Fear Cats betray him and take the robot for themselves. Andrew has been analyzing the Jewel imprint from the Yanamamae Statue, and has discovered a similar reading coming from a mountainside in Indonesia. The Rangers morph, but before they head out, something is preventing Tyzonn from Morphing and greatly weakening them. Andrew says he'll see what he can do, and for the others to go ahead. The Rangers arrive, only find the Fear Cats have beaten them to the location. Mig battles the Rangers while Benglo uses the robot to search for the cannon. With the cannon released, the Fear Cats return to piloting the Evil Robot. They use the cannon to start blasting the mountains. The Rangers bust out the DriveMax Megazord, but. . . it's no use. The power of the cannon is so great that the DriveMax Megazord is blasted back to the individual Zords, forcing the Rangers to abandon them. The Fear Cats arrive in San Angeles and begin blasting the city with the cannon. Jessica and her cameraman arrive in the city to cover the attack. A citizen informs them that the Rangers were able to beat the evil robot. Jessica decides to get to the bottom of things. Meanwhile Tyzonn is still suffering from some strange ailment. Jessica shows up at the mansion and explains that she called the Mayor's office and found out that they didn't send any medals. She takes Tyzonn's medal off of him and he returns to normal. The Rangers arrive in the city and decide to hit the robot with everything they've got. They call for the Auxiliary DriveMax Zords. The Evil Robot is still too powerful. The rest of the Zords are taken out of commission. All hope seems lost until sirens are heard in the distance. The Mercury Ranger shows up with his Rescue Runner Zords. After the fires in the city are put out, Mercury Ranger has Rescue Runner 1 & 2 attack the robot. It's time for some major fire power. The Mercury Ranger brings his Zords together to form the Flash Point Megazord. The Evil Robot is now no match for the Flash Point Megazord's speed and agility. The Megazord's Hydro Blast finishes off the robot for good. With the robot destroyed, Tyzonn is able to retrieve the Ki Amuk Cannon, which has returned to normal size. Just as Flurious and Kamdor are about to start fighting one another, the Fear Cats show up and then all three evil groups engage in a battle royal. The Rangers return to the mansion, but now have REAL medals given to them from the Mayor personally. Mr. Hartford then explains to them that the Cannon of Ki Amuk might play an important role in the next mission.